Dino Thunder Freedom Fighter
by Caitlin Knight
Summary: Summary: There's a new evil & town and can the Dino Rangers defeat this new evil or will they be destroyed one by one? This is my take on season 2 if there ever was a season 2 but more on a movie. Kira is 19 in this fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Intro

Dino Thunder: Freedom Fighter

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Power Rangers. They are strictly the property of Disney now. However, I do own the story in the dialog, and there new powers. However, the songs that Kira sings I don't own but the poems Kira writes I do own. I do own Freedom Fighters the Dino Thunder Rangers new powers. I also own Pandora, Marcus Ford, Mr. Reese, Danny/Gracey, and Trent mother she will be reveal later on in the story. I also on this plot and everything else accept the power rangers.

Summary: There's a new evil & town and can the Dino Rangers defeat this new evil or will they be destroyed one by one? This is my take on season 2 if there ever was a season 2 but more on a movie. Kira is 19 in this fanfiction

Chapter 1: Intro

It was a cold winding night at Reefside no one hasn't heard from Connor and two weeks as Connor laid into the hospital far from Reefside as his mother walks inside the door with tears in her eyes as she sits with him. He has been in a coma after surgery.

"Connor why didn't you tell me you were sick?" Mrs. McKnight said as she looks at her helpless son as she cried softly to herself as the doctor came inside to check on Connor his vital signs were still the same they show no sign of life. As Mrs. McKnight cried harder to herself, she wanted to tell his friends but he told her he didn't want them seeing him like this.

The Lab

Ethan, Kira, Trent, Elsa, Haley, Anton, and Dr. Oliver set at the lab wondering about Connor as Kira grew angering at the fact that they couldn't find Connor.

"Haley please tell me you found something on the whereabouts of Connor." Kira said as she looks up at Haley. Haley turns around and shakes her head no, as she tried contacting Connor on his communicator but there wasn't any luck. Ethan grew angering as well as Haley looks over at the computer. It was as if Connor had vanished from the face of the earth to them.

"Everyone go home and gets some sleep will start first thing tomorrow morning." Tommy said as everyone nods and left accept of Haley as she started searching the computer for anything as she tried to locate their missing ranger.

"Tommy it's like he vanish from the face of the earth what if Mesogog took him? He could still be alive." Haley said as Tommy stood quite for a moment as the alarm went off, as Haley and Tommy become full alert as Billy appeared on the screen as Tommy smile and Haley looks up at him.

"Billy what's going on why are you contacting me?" Tommy said as Haley looks back and forward at the two of them as Billy starts to talk.

"Tommy I picked up something in space and it doesn't look good. I think a new kind of evil has just been release and from the looks of it, she's more powerful than Rita, Lord Zed, and Ivan Ooze put together. She holds a new threat Tommy that your rangers can't face alone." Billy said as Tommy sign heavily as Haley looks back and forward at them as she begins to speak.

"What type of threat are we talking about Billy?" Haley said as Billy and Tommy chuckle silent as Billy begins to speak.

"I'm really not sure until I know the full concept Delphine wanted me to warn you guys in give you the heads up." Billy said as Haley laugh and looks over at Tommy as he chuckle silent as well.

"Billy how can we face this new threat when we're missing one ranger and we don't have any powers?" Tommy said as Billy stops talking than looks at Tommy confuse.

"Billy I don't like that look what's going on?" Haley said as Billy stood silent for a minute than he started talking.

"I'm afraid you have one ranger unable to battle in one missing she's a girl her name is Kira Ford. I can't trace the signal in her Morpher isn't on her it fell off somewhere. However, I found Connor McKnight I pinned located Connor signal. I'm transferring the signal now look on your computer screen." Billy said as Haley and Tommy turn around to see Mrs. McKnight crying over Connor hospital bed as she starts to talk.

Computer Screen Tommy & Haley

"Why couldn't you tell me you were sick Connor? I can't lose you too I already lost David and your father to the same thing you have to get better. Why won't you let me call your friends?" Mrs. Knight said as she knew she wasn't going to get any answer as Connor start to move his head making grunting noises as he starts to yelled out Kira, Ethan, and Tommy's name there'll and a battle facing off with a new villain. Connor tries to keep Kira for following down as he fell down off the cliff. He could hear Kira screaming his name as he fall he open his eyes wearily searching around the room as he saw his mother and the doctor looking at him strangling.

"Where I'm I?" Conner said as he looks around in the hospital as the doctor start to talk.

"Mr. Knight you're in the hospital you collapse one month ago at a succor game you were brought in by a woman she never gave her name." Dr. Reese said as Connor tried getting up but he fell back down onto the bed as Dr. Reese eyed him suspiciously including his mother.

"Connor where do you think you're going you just woke up out of a coma after being in here for one month." Mrs. McKnight said as she looks over at her son.

"I have to get back to Reefside it's important that I get back to Reefside." Connor said as Mrs. McKnight looked at her son and back at the doctor he checked Connor over in, they were on their way back home.

Dino Lab

"This is not happening you're guys are the power rangers." Haley said as the tears ran down her face as Tommy tried to stop her from crying.

"Billy is there a way to save Connor?" Tommy asks as he too starts to cry as the door open to the Dino Lab in Connor step through with his mother.

"Connor what the hell are you doing here go back to the hospital." Haley said as the tears ran down her face as Trent, Ethan, Elsa, and Anton burst into the room moments later out of breathe.

"Connor can you please explain where the hell I'm I?" Mrs. McKnight said as she starts to back up into the corner scared.

"Dr. O we have a problem Trent and I where attack by these huge monster things we barely made it out alive but somehow we did." Ethan said trying to catch his breath as Mrs. McKnight spoke again.

"Can someone please answer my question where the hell I'm I?" Mrs. McKnight ask as the room went quite as Conner start to breathe funny in he collapse on the floor as Mrs. McKnight ran to her son side follow by the gang.

"Conner, Conner, Conner." Ethan yelled as Billy talked from the computer screen.

"Tommy prepare for my teleportation in five, four, three, two, one." Billy said as he stood in Dino Lab in rushes to Conner side.

"Billy can you save him?" Tommy said as Mrs. McKnight grabbed a hold of Conner hand trying to protect him from them.

"You're not taking my son. Who the hell are you people?" Mrs. McKnight said as the room went quiet again as Tommy spoke.

"Mrs. McKnight what we're about to tell you can never leave this room no matter what or your son life and our life is in danger." Tommy said as Mrs. McKnight shook her head scared.

"The people standing in this room are power rangers well some of them anyway. My name is Billy Cranston in I'm the first ever-blue ranger. When the threat of Earth being taken over by Rita Repulsa arose after she was freed from her dumpster prison on the Moon. A wise old sage named Zordon, who had established a Command Center in Angel Grove, recruited five teenagers to assume the power of the Morphing Grid to defend the planet as Power Rangers - Jason, Zack, Kimberly, Trini, and myself. When the battle escalated, we would call on our individual assault vehicles named Zords and destroy the monsters who threatened peace in Angel Grove, all while trying to live normal lives as high school students." Billy said as he motion for Tommy to continue as Tommy started to speak while the rest listen included Mrs. McKnight.

"The Rangers have gone through many roster, Zord, and power changes. Rita gave the Dragon Coin to a new student at Angel Grove High- me, who fought against the Rangers as the evil Green Ranger, and later joined the team once the spell over me was broken. I eventually lost my powers as the Green Ranger and gained new powers as the White Ranger." Tommy said in out of nowhere another former ranger appeared in put his two cents in the story.

"To defeat Lord Zedd, who arrived to take over Rita's task, the Rangers needed to upgrade their Dinozords into Thunderzords, and later bring back Tommy as the White Ranger. Shortly after, Zack, Trini, and I left for Switzerland to attend a peace conference, and left their powers to three allies of the Rangers- Rocky, Adam and Aisha, who became the new Red, Yellow, and Black Rangers. When the team lost their powers after an attack by Rita's brother Rito, the Rangers took a trip to the Temple of Power, where Ninjor gave them new powers, and Ninja Zords, which were later joined by the Shogun Zords." Jason said as Billy and Tommy hug their fellow ranger as a female voice spoke up to tell another part of the ranger's story.

"Kimberly's departure to train for the Pan Global Games paved the way for Katherine, who took her place as the Pink Ranger. The Rangers' Power Coins were stolen by Goldar, and destroyed by Rita and Zedd, putting an end to the Power Rangers, as we knew them, and setting forth the events that would transform them into Zeo Rangers." Katherine said as she stood by her former team as another ranger told the story of the power rangers.

"One fateful day, Master Vile used the Orb of Doom to reverse the rotation of Earth and turn back time, reverting the Rangers into powerless children. While the Alien Rangers and a restored Billy defended the Earth, the children went to different points in time to retrieve a piece of the Zeo Crystal, which was shattered and scattered throughout time by the Rangers themselves. Upon their return, the Zeo Crystal was reassembled, and its power was used to restore the planet back to normal." Adam said as he too stood by his former team as another ranger told the story of the powers rangers.

"Their victory did not last long. Rito and Goldar infiltrated the Command Center and stole the Crystal, just before the explosive device they had planted earlier went off, leaving the Command Center in ruins and the Rangers without a headquarters. While searching through the wreckage, the Rangers found the Zeo Crystal, apparently dropped by the two villains, and then fell into the underground Power Chamber, their new base of operations, where Zordon and Alpha-5 retreated to during the explosion. While celebrating the defeat of the Power Rangers, Zedd's palace is attacked by the Machine Empire, who wants to take over the Earth as well, causing Zedd, Rita, and the rest to evacuate and head for the M-51 galaxy to live with Master Vile. Using the power of the Zeo Crystal, Tommy, Kat, Rocky, Adam, and I became the Zeo Rangers, Earth's last hope against the Machine Empire. Mondo's plan to divide and conquer was working, and for the Rangers to succeed, they needed help from the Gold Ranger, Trey, who travels to planets where evil needs to be defeated. With the Golden Power in danger of being lost, they were given to former Red Ranger Jason, who joined the team as the sixth Zeo Ranger until it was time to return the powers to Trey. To travel to Muranthias and go up against Divatox and Maligore, the Rangers had to shift into high gear by accepting new Turbo Powers, leaving behind their days as Zeo Rangers." Tanya said as her and Kat hug each other follow by the rest of the group as Tanya laugh at Tommy's hair.

"After traveling to Earth, space pirate Divatox abducted an alien wizard named Lerigot to use his magical key to go to Muranthias and free her fiancée Maligore. The Rangers weren't about to let this happen, and so they upgraded to Turbo Powers, since the Zeo Powers wouldn't be enough to take on Maligore. Practicing for a martial arts tournament, Rocky injured his back, and later sent Justin in his place to become to the new Blue Ranger and help the team on Muranthias, where they used the Turbo Zords to destroy Maligore. An infuriated Divatox swore vengeance on the Rangers, and returned to Angel Grove to terrorize it with detonators and monsters.

The Rangers continue to battle Divatox, with the help of new mentor Dimitria, and new assistant Alpha 6, who arrived after Zordon and Alpha 5 left for home. Tommy, Kat, Tanya, and Adam were relieved of their duties as Power Rangers, so that they could pursue other aspects of life, and they passed on their powers to a new generation of Rangers - TJ, Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie.

The new Rangers found guidance and assistance in a mysterious new ally known as the Phantom Ranger, who literally appeared out of nowhere, with the power to turn invisible, and helped the Rangers fight Divatox's forces. His identity remained secret, and he eventually departed Earth, but not before giving the Rangers powerful new Zords called the Rescue Zords. Unfortunately, in the end, the Turbo Rangers were unable to stop the Power Chamber's destruction at the hands of Divatox. The now powerless Rangers, excluding Justin, who stayed behind with his father, left Earth in a Space Shuttle in hopes of saving Zordon, who was kidnapped by Dark Specter." Justin said as he hugs Tommy and the others while the new rangers look at them all included Mrs. McKnight.

"How can you help my son in I'll keep your secret safe as long as I live please help my son he's all I got after my husband in son death?" Mrs. McKnight said as she whips the sweat from her son face.

"Mrs. McKnight if you allow me to take Connor to Aquitar with me I can treat him however, it may take up to six weeks or maybe a month in only Aquitar can help him." Billy said as Mrs. McKnight agreed as Haley and Tommy stared typing Aquitar coronation.

"Billy prepares for you and Conner departure in five minutes five, four, three, two, and one." Tommy said as red, blue lights surrounding Billy, and Conner in they left.

"Do you think he's going to be all right?" Mrs. McKnight said as Tommy nods his head yes. "I can help out if you guys need me I work for the FBI well use to anyways my job was multifaceted evidence specialist which is forensic I quit after Conner got sick Conner and my niece is all I have now I don't know what I will do if I ever lost him." Mrs. McKnight said as Tommy looks at the team than back as Mrs. McKnight.

"Well since you know about the Power Rangers well welcome aboard we're going to put you with Haley she's our technical support she designs a great deal of our weapons; including the Raptor Cycles and Ethan is our computer technical." Tommy said as Mrs. McKnight smile heavily at the rangers.

"Mr. Oliver you can call me Grace oh by the way I can help you with anything like designs with Ms. Haley I'm more a computer geek but there is something you all should look at though." Grace said as she pulls out a disk in gives it to Haley. Haley puts the disk into the computer in some type of motorcycle came on the screen in 3D style.

"Wow, what kind of motorcycle is that?" Ethan and Trent said at the same time as Haley and Tommy chuckle to themselves.

"This is one of the kind Retro Cycle it can transform into any vehicle there is I design this a few years ago when I was working under Anton Mercy company somehow it was stolen from me after my husband was killed in a explosion three years ago. I have a few other weapons I can help Ms. Haley help designs. However, there's more about me that you should know that I haven't told Conner to keep himself from my past." Gracey said as the room went quiet than Jason spoke up out of nowhere.

"What do you mean keep Conner safe from your past are you some kind of spy?" Jason said as everyone turns his or her attention back to Gracey a blonde petite woman with long hair. She's looks to be in her late thirties as she looks back at the group of rangers.

"My husband and I work together for six years at Anton Mercer than after the explosion I work for a company who wanted me for their Weapon Designs. I can design anything from the Retro Cycle to the car like Kit from Knightrider. I was sent to another company but this time the CIA wanted me there actually they wanted me to design a weapon to take over the world but I couldn't do it. If I had design that weapon it would have killed thousands of people so when I turn them down I was wanted. I had to change my name so many times that I can't even remember. These people where brutal they'll kill anything to get to my husband and me. My husband was a Scientist and so was I. Gregory sacrifice his own life to save Joshua, Connor, and I. My real name is Danny Hart I'm telling you this if something happen to me please give this to Connor. He deserves to know who I am and what I'm capable of I have a sister out there somewhere her name is Kimmie well Kimberly Hart. I've been calling her that since she was little. I have something else I wanted to give you please give her this disk. This disk contains my life history in how I was capture and hell against my will. I have to do everything in my power to keep my son safe if this information gets out that I'm alive Connor will not survive because they will come after him to get to me. Mr. Oliver I trust you with my secret just as you trust me with your secret." Gracey said as the room fell silent as Gracey hands Tommy the two disks in he puts them in a secret hiding spot as Anton spoke.

"I remember you you're the woman that was wanted by the FBI, the CIA, and Government agents you faked your own death to keep your sons safe. I helped your escape because Gregory was my half brother." Anton said as Gracey nods her head yes as the two of them hug each other for alone time.

"Hey Trent that makes you and Conner cousins this means more fighting and yelling from you too." Ethan said as Tommy and Haley groan at the same time as Jason and the rest laugh.

"Dr. O what are we're going to do about Kira she's missing? I want to her house her step father was drunk as a stunk it was something about him that made jump." Trent said as the room fell quiet again than Haley spoke.

"Tommy without Kira Morpher I can't pinned locate her signal however, if she screams I can track her but without her powers she's powerless." Haley said as the room fell quite again than Elsa spoke.

"Kira is a ten time black belt it's on my file at the school." Elsa said as the room stood shock at what they learn about Kira.

"Principle Randall how can it be this is Kira we're talking about here she couldn't even fight for we got our powers?" Ethan said as Haley type Kira's name into the computer in her eyes almost pop out of her head.

"Elsa is right you guys there's pictures of Kira winning championships all over the world on the internet. It also shows Kira last match when she fell in hit her head a capable of years ago. Her real father Marcus Ford is a professional taekwondo and martial arts black belt master instructor. It also says that he holds eighteen black belts, three yellow black belts, five green black belts, and ten white black belts. He also trains in Judo, as well as other styles of martial arts it also says he's a soldier in the Marines." Haley said as the room fell quiet again than Trent spoke up.

"Damn he's like a warrior or something I wonder why Kira never mention this to us." Trent said as the adults look back and forward at each other in Elsa spoke up.

"Kira hasn't had the best of life even when her father Marcus Ford had her they were all right but when her mother wanted full custody of Kira Marcus grew outrage because Kira's mother wasn't stable enough to raise Kira. Kira father wanted sole custody but the court rule in Kira mother favorite in Kira begin her first year at ReefSide a year and a half after you guys begin power rangers. Kira and her father Marcus was very close they tell each other everything in when she was taking from her father Kira shutdown it took me alone time to get Kira to talk that's why I push her into the detention thing to show she would meet teenager her own age. There were times when Kira came to school with bruises on her body in she would say that her cat did it by me being under Mesogog spell in me knowing that you where the power rangers I didn't think anything of it until now."Elsa says as she whips the tears from her eyes as the room went silent again.

Authors Note: So there you have it the remake of this fan fiction oh, there's more to Gracey and the Kira story. Did someone really take Kira? On the other hand, did she run away? Stay to fine out next.


	2. Family Problems

Chapter 2: Family Problems

Family Problems Chapter 2

Dino Thunder: Freedom Fighter

She woke up sore, her body ached in pain as she looks around to find herself chain to the wall of a prison jail cell on a distant planet called Ursa. The planet once was the most powerful planet there was until dark took over the planet destroying all that was good now the planet is run by Pandora the daughter of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. However, that's not all the rangers will face. She is the new evil and more powerful than her father and mother could never be as she watches and laugh at the rangers searching for the missing yellow ranger.

"I want the child of God found and destroyed now." Pandora roars, at her army of villains they knew she was serious.

"How can we find the child of God?" One of her villains asks, as they weren't aware of the yellow ranger awaking.

"She's human the child of God wears the heart of fire, ice, wind, water, and heart. She is the only human that has those powers within her I want those powers found now before she goes over to the good side." Pandora yells at her army as they vanish from her sight. She turns around to see the yellow ranger awake.

"You will never get away with this Pandora my friends will find me in bring me home." The yellow ranger yelled as Pandora laughs evilly at the weak power ranger.

"I dare you talk to me you will do as I say slave in you will live." Pandora said as she smacks the yellow ranger across her face before kicking her.

"Stop, stop, stop, good will always win over evil you're no match for the power rangers." The yellow ranger said as Pandora smacks the ranger across the face again.

"Silence you fool you're no match for me Earth will be mines in you will help me." Pandora told the yellow ranger as she hits the yellow ranger again this time with force sending the yellow ranger into a deep sleep.

The Dino Lab

Elsa, Anton, Jason, Adam, Zack, Tommy, Aisha, Tanya, Haley, Gracey, Kat, Rocky, and Justin set on anything that they could find as Hayley spoke.

"Damn it; come on Kira where the hell you are? It's like you're not even on Earth." Hayley said as she pound away at the computer screen trying everything that she possibly can as Kat spoke up.

"Ok computer genesis have you found something or not because you're wasting our time here?" Kat said coldly to Hayley who turns around from the computer screen as Elsa, Anton, Jason, Adam, Zack, Tommy, Aisha, Tanya, Gracey, Rocky, and Justin steps back as Hayley gets up from the computer.

"Who the hell do you think you are just because you're a former ranger don't mean a damn thing? I'm trying my best so back the hell off before you make my anger side come out in what you see in front of you isn't my anger side." Hayley said as she looks at Kat in storms off but stops when Ethan page Hayley.

"Hayley this is Ethan we have a huge problem down here?" Ethan said as Hayley runs back towards the computer in start pounding away on the keyboard.

"Ethan what's going on I can't pinned locate your computer someone is hacking into my files? I'm going to try to save them before someone gets them hold for me in I'll send help." Hayley said as Hayley pulled out a save disk from her pocket in trace the signal to Billy as he appeared on the screen.

"Hayley it's me don't erase me I'm sending something over to you. It's important that you keep these files save until I get there oh in Hayley." Billy said as Hayley smiles at Billy in he laughs.

"What is it Teddy bear?" Hayley said as Billy laugh aloud at his fiancée.

"Love you honey in be home soon in don't tell them about us yet." Billy said as he blew a kiss at Hayley.

"Teddy bear it's impossible for me to keep us secret if you keep appearing everyone in oh when you get home I have great news." Hayley said still haven't no clue that the other rangers are listening to them

"What is it baby? I hate surprises so tell me please." Billy said as Hayley smile at Billy on the computer screen while giving Hayley his puppy dog face.

"Teddy bear you know I can't resist you when you're doing that so the good news is are you ready to be a father?" Hayley said as Billy started to smile nonstop at Hayley as he starts to do his happy dance.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Billy said as Hayley just smiles non stop in rub her stomach.

"Yes Teddy bear found out this morning I'm four weeks pregnant. I'm surprise Tommy hasn't figured it out yet knowing him he will lecture me all freaking day." Hayley said, as Tommy got a sad look on his face in everyone looks at him weird.

"Hey don't pick on Tommy he means good just don't let him hear me say that or it will go to his head. Hell I'm surprise he hasn't been the blue ranger yet but he's a good guy, and he earn my trust alone time ago when where power rangers." Billy said as Hayley laugh to herself as Billy laugh at the same time.

"Hey don't laugh at my brother like that we haven't even told the other yet in now I'm going to hear the biggest lecture of my adult life from my brother about keeping secrets." Hayley said as Billy just laugh at Hayley in she just rolled her eyes at her fiancée.

"Hey baby, don't be rolling your eyes at your fiancée over here you were the one who wanted to keep this relationship a secret from Tommy because he had too much on his plate but no after the whole Kat thing you wanted to protect him. I can't believe you two are twins that's got to be scary oh how is the Kat thing going." Billy said as Hayley frown at that statement as Billy laugh at his fiancée face expression.

"How do you think the whole thing is going? She's about to bring the old Hayley out in that old Hayley isn't too nice." Haley said with gritted teeth as Billy start to laugh so hard but not at Hayley but at Connor.

"Play nice Hayley she's a former ranger who happens to have dated your brother." Billy said in between laugh as Hayley looks at her fiancée funny.

"Teddy bear, what's so funny?" Hayley said as Billy burst out in tears laughing at Conner making kissing faces as Billy moves out the way to show Hayley what's he's laughing at in Hayley starts to laugh too as Connor spoke.

"Hey Hayley did you miss me? I miss you please tell me that I didn't hear what I thought I hear in ewe gross to adults talking about sex is so gross." Connor said as he made a face that made Billy and Hayley laugh and she shock back at Connor.

"Oh come on Connor give me a break I made love to Billy one time in I was a virgin you idiot until four weeks ago you know I'm denying you as my blood relative. Tommy is going to be pissed when he finds out you're relative to me I mean us. I'm still confuse how in the hell you're my half brother you sure there weren't a miss up in our DNA?" Hayley asks as Billy burst out in tears laughing follow by Connor himself as Haley frowns at them.

"No Hayley I was shock myself when I ran his DNA for his treatment hell Connor was shock as much as I was now I know why Tommy, you, and Connor can't stand each other because you're siblings." Billy said as Haley groan causing Billy and Connor to laugh.

"Aw man this sucks now I have a twin brother and dork brother who's going to be riding my case. Connor you love the idea of being my brother are you." Hayley said as she starts to pout that causes Connor and Billy to burst out in tears laughing again as Hayley fold her arms.

"Yes big sis I love this idea I can't wait to rub it in your face oh my mom has a lot explaining to do in she better get ready. Oh! Eric is going to freak out when he learns that our mom had two sets of twins. I hope this isn't some love tragic love story of two people who couldn't be together because they're afraid of what other people might think. Sis and future brother in law if you two love each other like you say you two do then you shouldn't how to hide your relationship from your friends but Dr. O hell yeah I will hide anything from him in he's my brother. However, the way you two look at each other is so cute you two were meant to be together in if my big brother can't see this and the rest can't than the hell with them as long as you two are happy it's all good. Oh, in Billy if you hurt my sister I will personal beat the hell out of you even though you save my life but still that's blood. Big sis see you I'm going to go help Delphine she's teaching me a lot of stuff about computers in designs things. Ethan want call me dumb when I get back to Earth because I actually learning a lot. I think school is going to be so awesome this year now only if Elsa would actually listen to me than I'll be find no but no one doesn't take Conner McKnight Oliver seriously. I think I'm going to use my whole name this school year. Peace Hayley and love you sis catch you on the flip slide." Connor said as he left in Hayley and Billy burst out in tears laughing at Conner who ran over to Delphine.

"All right is that the same Connor or was that a clone? Wait! Did he just say two set of twins?" Hayley said in between laughs as Billy just smile.

Yes and yes!, He is the same red ranger he actually talks with a lot a since the other day in just now. He thinks everybody just pictured him as dumb jock but Hayley he actually is smart. I wonder why he doesn't act like that but I think I already know? I love you honey in I'll see you soon." Billy said as he blew a kiss at Hayley in she blushed her face had turned completely red as she blew a kissed at him too before he disappeared in someone cleared their throat causing Hayley to turn around in blushed even harder as Zack just laugh.

"How long have you guys been standing there?" Hayley said as she blushed again before looking over at a pissed Tommy.

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating my best friend Hales?" Tommy asks as Hayley looks away in starts typing on the computer in Tommy walks up in touch her on the shoulder causing Hayley to turn around in he saw that she was crying. "Hales I'm sorry." Tommy said as Hayley gets up in was about to leave when she looks at Kat.

"The reason why I hate you so much in you hate me is because of Tommy so now you don't have to worry about me in his life anymore because I quit. I don't need you, and I don't need shit from you. In the next time she cheats on you I will tell you first before keeping it a secret from you Tommy to spare your heart even if I did had a crush on you before finding out that you're where my twin brother. I hate you." Hayley said with tears running down her face before running out Tommy's house just as Connor and Billy appeared seeing the whole thing.

"What the hell did you do Dr. O?" It's not our business who Hales dates her and Billy are happy together in you stay the hell away from my sister." Conner said pointing his finger at Kat as Tommy signs heavily knowing Connor was right he we just worried that Hayley was rushing into things after her last boyfriend had hurt her.

"I know Connor I'm just scared she's rushing into things there's nothing against you Billy but you weren't there you didn't see her last boyfriend. I love you Billy like you my own brother but Hayley just been through so much in she hates me. I can't believe my own twin hates me in hell I just can't believe I agree with Connor. Oh hell I can't believe you have a twin. I'm going to go look for Haley we have to you too Connor lets go." Tommy said as Connor frown at Tommy before they got into an augering.

"Why is that every time I say something people think I'm dumb? I'm not dumb just because I'm a jock doesn't mean shit." Connor yelled before stomping off pissed as hell at Tommy statement.

"What is this pick on Tommy day as if it's already enough I have a ranger missing, new evil threat, and a lying cheating ex-girlfriend of mines?" Tommy said as he groans aloud as Connor came back in with a look of evil written on his face.

"Are you coming or what or do I have to drag you out the house old man?" Connor said still pissed as Tommy groans again as he mumbles under his breath while walking away.

"I wish Kira was here she knew what to do hell she'll stop me from murdering Connor. I can't believe he called me old man oh this is it former red ranger is going down." Tommy said as he slammed his door shut causing everyone to jump in start laughing include Elsa and Anton.

"Oh yeah they are totally related he pushed Tommy over the age with the old man." Aisha said laughing between tears as Trent and Ethan walks in out of breath.

"What the hell happen to our back up out there Trent and I barely made it out alive this new master who calls herself Pandora she's brutal?" Ethan said, as Elsa gets up and help clean his wounds as he looks around to discover Hayley, Tommy, and Connor gone.

"Where is Hayley she's always here to greet us not that I don't mind you mom and dad?" Trent said as he greeted his mom and dad who is Elsa and Anton there married in this fan fiction.

"Hayley and Tommy got into this huge fight. She storm off in left than Connor and Tommy got into a huge fight in now they're out looking for Hayley. Did you two know Hayley and Tommy are twins in that Conner is there half brother?" Zack said as Trent and Ethan look at them as if they were crazy than spoke up.

"No freaking way all man this means more auguring, fighting, and trying to kill each other. Kira wherever you are it's time for you to come back this is not good. Do you know what this mean Trent?" Ethan said as Trent just shakes his head trying to take the concept of them auguring everyday as he shook his head.

"I say you and me hit the road while we can bro this is going to be a hell of a ride especially with Dr. O, Hayley, and Conner at each other throat in without Kira here to stop them from fighting we're doom man. I mean we're doomed." Trent said as he stuck his lips out in Ethan just groan as the rest just laugh.

"Are Connor and Tommy that bad?" Gracey said as she starts to laugh at Ethan groaning and Trent pouting as Hayley, Tommy, and Connor came through the door fighting.

"Will you two just shut up you're driving me crazy." Hayley said as Tommy and Connor turn their attention to Hayley in they start fussing at her about not being a virgin anymore.

"Did you and Billy have safe sex?" Connor said in a father tone voice as Hayley looks him up and down as if he was crazy.

"Who the hell are you to give me a talk when you're seventeen years old?" Hayley said as Connor looks at Hayley giving her that look actually a Oliver look as Gracey starts to laugh as the rest pass around popcorn.

"Oh, oh that's very bad he's giving Haley the Oliver look?" Gracey said as she passed the popcorn to Trent as he asks her a question.

"What's an Oliver look is that scary as Dr. O look he gives us?" Trent said as he passed the other bag of popcorn to Gracie in she spoke.

"It's worst than the look Tommy gives you guys it's more on an evil stern look. I never seen a look like that what Connor is giving Hayley now is the day Mitchell lost his high school football game." Gracey said as she looks at Hayley who looks defeated by Tommy and Connor as Tommy.

"Haley Deanna Johnston Oliver answer his question did you and Billy practice safe sex?" Tommy said as Hayley was mad because they were discussing her sex life in front of the group.

"This is not fair you two are hopeless to answer your question yes in yes I was a virgin when Billy and I made love you can ask him yourselves if you don't believe me now since we're on this topic of our sex lives than Tommy Hope Oliver are you a virgin?" Hayley said as Tommy looks down at the floor in he looks back at his sister and younger brother in spoke.

"Yes I'm still a virgin thank you very much in Conner say another word in I will break your freakin neck into small little pieces." Tommy said as Hayley and Connor burst out in tears laughing at Tommy as he shot them both death glares in they both shut up.

"I can't believe the greatest power ranger which is my brother is still a virgin at the age of twenty six years old this is weird." Connor said as Tommy and Hayley look at Connor than he shut up as Hayley just laughs at him.

"Conner it's all right you don't have to say anything your face expression tells it all but next time stop picking on your brother." Hayley said as Connor nods his head thank-you as Tommy gave him a evil glare in Connor hid behind Hayley as she starts to laugh.

"You better watch your back former red ranger." Tommy said as he walks behind Hayley in Hayley moves Connor around as well as Tommy just glared at them evilly.

Author Notes: There you have it guys another chapter this chapter is probably boring but this chapter plays a huge part of this fan fiction you have to put two and two together to find out who is the Child of God. All right if you have a question about how I made Conner, Tommy, and Hayley brother and sister, again they play a huge part in this fan fiction. If you have any other questions about Kira than let me answer them yes Kira is dead well kind of anyway. Oh in if you have seen this fan fiction on Blue's Knighrighter I am her my old account I couldn't get back into so I am creating my old stories back again. I will be updating all my fanfictions.


End file.
